Goodbye Home, Hello World
by PatrickRocks8800
Summary: A young women left her home. She grew up as a rich child and had everything that she wanted. Along the way she meets up with someone who fought in WW3. The travaler is a bitter person who only trusts herself. she wonders what happened to the travaler.
1. Introduction

PatrickRules8800: Hello! This is my first story. Go easy please. I'm writing it with Cowgirl, who has more experience than I do. She's also my best friend.  
  
Cowgirl: Sch.  
  
PatrickRules8800: Ignore her. She's the loner, she won't be doing a lot of talking.  
  
Cowgirl: I don't even want to know how a loner and a happy child are still best friends.  
  
PatrickRules8800: Because when we first met all those years ago you were the empress of hyperness.  
  
Cowgirl: I'd rather not reflect on those days. Oh well neither of us own Pokemon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn heaved a sigh as she left her hometown. The place where she had spent the past 20 years of her life. She was going to miss Water town, along with her brothers and sister. She turned around, her brown hair swinging around her shoulders. She walked along route 87.  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
  
It was getting close to dinner, and Lynn was starting to get hungry. She came across a clearing in the woods. It was preoccupied. She approached the figure. When Lynn got close enough she saw that it was a navy haired female. She was setting up camp. "Um..... Hi. Do you mind if I set up camp here as well?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Before I set up camp, can I have your name? Mine's Lynn." She wasn't too fond of who ever this person was. There was something strange about her. She was a bit intimidating as well.  
  
"Yuri." Yuri didn't like Lynn. She was too talkative for her taste. Then again she hated everyone. She had been hurt to many times, and just wanted the rest of humanity to die. Lynn went over to the other side of the clearing. After she had set up her own camp, Lynn had to make her dinner. There was one problem with that, she didn't know how to cook. (A/N She's gonna learn how to cook in later chapters.) She reluctantly went over to Yuri's side of the clearing. She was in the process of making her own fire. "What?" Yuri asked, not even looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, since I don't know how to cook if well you would mind sharing some of your meal with me?"  
  
"Fine." 'What kind of traveler doesn't know how to cook? What an idiot.' Yuri thought. About an hour or so later they were both enjoying ramen, or at least Lynn was. It was impossible to tell whether or whether not Yuri was enjoying it.  
  
"Good night." Lynn chirped.  
  
"Che." Was Yuri's reply from where she was sitting. Lynn woke up at midnight for some unknown reason. She looked over at Yuri's side of the clearing to see her sitting against a tree.  
  
~~~The next Day~~~  
  
Lynn woke up sometime after Yuri did. She walked over to her side of the clearing. "Yuri, I was wondering if we could travel together since I heard that there was safety in numbers." Lynn didn't want to be out in the world alone.  
  
"If were traveling together then there are a few rules. One: Don't bug me, two: Leave me alone, and three don't talk to me unless necessary."  
  
"Fine with me." 'This is gonna be one long journey.' "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"There's a town not to far from here. Only an hour or two walk from here. We can get food there."  
  
"How come not now?"  
  
"I'm out of food."  
  
"Oh." Two pokemon appeared out of no where. A Poliswine, and an Iceyanna.  
  
"Come on lets get going." They all headed east. Towards a town.  
  
~~~30 minutes later~~~  
  
"Yuri, can we rest for just a little bit, my ankles hurt!" Lynn complained.  
  
"We've only been walking for ½ an hour."  
  
"Half an hour! It seems like forever."  
  
"Listen princess. I don't know where you grew up, but if you're out here and with me then you can not complain." She stated simply.  
  
"Listen, can you just stop being such a prick for one minute, and give me some sympathy?"  
  
"You're one of those rich people who gets everything they want. I grew up in a very rough neighbor hood, where the only person you can trust is yourself. I had to work for what I wanted. You can just snap your fingers and get what you want. Reality check this isn't a game. You can't just give up and try again. You should just go home now. Run back home to daddy where it's safe. Take a few life and cooking lessons, and get on with your life and leave me alone, while you're at it. Just go back to daddy's. No one can harm you there, until you think everything is safe. You'd be doing both of us a favor."  
  
"Yuri, I know this isn't a game. I don't need a reality check. You should put the past behind you, and open up to people more."  
  
"I don't need someone telling me how to live. The only person you should ever trust is your self. That's a basic lesson in life. You won't always have someone to come running to. Especially when you need them." Lynn thought over what Yuri had said for the rest of the trip.  
  
----In the next Chapter----  
  
Yuri and Lynn come across Anopheles City, they take a boat from Italy to Japan. Someone from Yuri's past appears, and challenges her. Who is this mysterious stranger? Find out next time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PatrickRocks8800: Well what do you think? Review peeps. Check out Cowgirl's stories as well, you might actually get her to smile for once.  
  
Cowgirl: I don't smile.  
  
PatrickRocks8800: Yeah sure, and I'm the pope.  
  
Cowgirl: I smirk, not smile. Stop bugging me before my evil side comes out.  
  
PatrickRocks8800: O.O NO! SUPRESS EVILGIRL! DO NOT SEND FLAMES! IF YOU SEND FLAMES THEN EVILGIRL WILL COME OUT! AND SHE IS NOT PRETTY WHEN SHE'S EVIL! *starts to panic*  
  
Cowgirl: *smirks out of amusement* 


	2. S S Annabelle

PatrickRocks8800: Hello. Hey has anybody seen Cowgirl?  
  
Cowgirl: I'm right here! *appears in front of PartickRocks8800* AND ON A SUGAR HIGH! *starts to bounce around room*  
  
PatrickRocks8800: -_- I like it better when she's the loner personality. Oh well, neither of us own Pokemon so on with the story.  
  
~~Last Time~~  
  
Lynn left her home, Water Town. There she meets up with a female loner named Yuri. Lynn joins up with her. Two people that are different in just about every way possible. How will this turn out? Well that we'll find out later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuri and Lynn were in a mile of their destination. Lynn tried yet again to start up a conversation.  
  
"So, Yuri where do you come from?" Lynn asked, hoping for an answer. Yuri remained silent. Lynn gave a sigh, and stopped trying to make a conversation with her. 'Lynn, you are such a baka, everyone's a baka who believes that they can trust anyone besides themselves. Then again, I used to be a baka, thinking that someone from my ship's squadron would actually take me home with them after the war. What a baka I was back then. Well now I know that you can't trust anyone but yourself at least. Unlike Lynn she'll have to learn that lesson for herself. I don't even know why I considered anybody on the Grim Reaper battle ship a second family.' Yuri thought with disgust at the memory of her so called friends. A sudden breeze came, causing Yuri's forest green pigtails to move with it. Lynn's hair stayed where it had been.  
  
~~~~½ an hour later~~~~  
  
Lynn and Yuri arrived at Anopheles City. Lynn gave a silent praise of finally arriving. "Yuri?" Said a surprised male voice. "Yuri Mikamora, computer for the Grim Reaper." Yuri spun around to see an old combat ally of hers. "I can't believe it's you, after all these years."  
  
"Akito Yuremeshi?" She said surprised at seeing her old friend, well ex- friend as it was. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. Yuri pulled herself away from him, even though it proved to be a bit of a task.  
  
"What's wrong?" He then saw her eyes which were full of hatred. "Listen if it's about what happened all those years ago after the war ended, then I'm sorry. Really I am. If I was old enough I would have brought you home with me, I swear." He said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"I was abandoned and betrayed by everyone on the Grim Reaper. As soon as the war was over no one gave a second glance at me. They didn't lend a helping hand. I was left alone to fend for my self. I've been wandering Earth for the past 10 years of my life. When the war was over I was only 10, and nobody even helped me. That taught me an important lesson. The only thing you can trust is yourself, you can't rely on anyone else. I should have seen that from the beginning. The others were so happy, and there I was, a genius, a nerd, a freak. I didn't matter to anybody. Not even after all those times when I came up with a plan that saved them from certain death if they had stuck with the captain's plan. They left me in the dark, Akito, and so did you. You didn't even offer to take me to the orphanage with you."  
  
"We all thought that you would return to your parents."  
  
"Then all of you are larger bakas than I thought, if you seriously believed that I'd go back to my parents. They don't even care about me. To them I'm just some know it all girl who was experimented on. I had my child hood taken away from me before I was even born. I was a lab rat to them to everyone. I didn't want the war to end until I was at least a teenager, then I could take care of myself. I would have thought that you of all people would have helped me. You know what it's like out in the world. I didn't I really did have a choice. I couldn't have just gone straight to an orphanage and said that I was an orphan. May I please stay here? They would think that it was too suspicious." Yuri stated her voice was a monotone.  
  
"Yuri, I-" He was cut off by her turning around to leave. He reached out to grab her, but instead she started to run. She ran as fast as she could, or at least in a skirt with out having to worry about it flying up.  
  
~~~1 hour later~~~  
  
Yuri gave a sigh as she took out her laptop from her book bag. She looked out over the river and set to work. She had forgiven Akito, but what about the others? She had decided to hack into the Japanese government to find them. She wanted to hear their side of the story. Well she wasn't going to try and find Izumi. She and Izumi had been rivals the entire time they had been aboard the Grim Reaper, and probably didn't give a hoot whether Yuri had a roof over her head or not. After 20 minutes of breaking security codes, and sneaking past security devices she finally got to the part of the government that she was looking for, residence. She typed in Yumi Keshena. Several people of that name appeared. She typed in her past. One file was left, she opened that one.  
  
Name: Keshena, Yumi.  
  
Age: 33  
  
Hair: Navy  
  
Eye: Navy  
  
Current location: 1509 Kyoto Lane  
  
Kyoto Japan 12345  
  
Yuri looked everyone else up. She checked to see how much money she had in her account. Enough money to spare to pay for three boat tickets to Japan from Anopheles City, which is where she and Lynn currently were. She put her laptop away and went to find her. The only reason that she had even accepted to let Lynn travel with her was because she had felt sympathy for her. Even though she hadn't showed it. A few minutes later she found Lynn and Akito talking.  
  
"So I see that you've returned." Lynn said as Yuri sat down with them. She now knew the reason that Yuri had been so cold to her, and to be honest after leading the life she did Lynn didn't blame her at all for not trusting anybody.  
  
"Were going to Japan." She stated flatly.  
  
"The two of you?" Akito asked looking from Lynn to Yuri.  
  
"No baka, the three of us."  
  
"And you came up with the money how?" Lynn asked.  
  
"I have money in my account. Do you think that 10 years of traveling that I wouldn't have picked up a few jobs here and there? I also have some left from my time on the Grim Reaper."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~2 hours later~~~  
  
Lynn, Yuri, and Akito were boarding the S.S Annabelle. They had to admit that it was a pretty nice ship. Hydro powered, and one of the safest and fastest ships working. They found they're rooms. Akito had one of his own while Yuri and Lynn were sharing one. "Yuri, what was your life like on the Grim Reaper?" Lynn asked looking at her friend who at the moment was busy on her laptop.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." She stated firmly, not missing a stroke in her typing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Yuri, Lynn, and Akito were sitting down and eating dinner in the ship's dining hall. Lynn was eating penne pasta, Akito was eating teriyaki, and Yuri was eating Raman. "Oh look who we have here. Yurika Mikamora and her faithful companion Akito Yuremeshi. Both swallowed what they were eating rather roughly, having heard the traitor Izumi Hikaru's voice right behind them.  
  
Yuri turned around to see the brown haired traitor. Akito just kept an eye on Yuri to make sure that she didn't do anything rash. "Izumi Hikaru, traitor of the Grim Reaper, giving information to the Chinese, and information that was rather confidential."  
  
"I see that the computer hasn't changed at all, but what about the computer's companion?" She asked glancing at Akito, but not paying much attention to him. Yuri just glared at her. Her eyes full of hatred and spite. "By the way the orphans looking at you then I'd say no. He always made sure that you didn't do anything rash when I approached you." Her cold as ice voice said. "Oh, and who do we have here? Does the computer have a friend? Or is it orphan boys?"  
  
"I have no friends. The only friend I ever really had was Myakka. At least she understood me." Yuri said referring to the Grim Reaper's computer.  
  
"Then I suppose that means she's Akito's friend. Or should I say girl friend?"  
  
"What? She is not my girl friend only a friend." Akito said looking to Yuri for her support. Yuri had gone back to her raman, and wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Ok, ok orphan what ever you say." Izumi said and left.  
  
"How can you still eat after that traitor was here?" Akito asked looking at Yuri who was still eating her raman.  
  
"I was hoping that she would leave before she ruined it."  
  
~~After Dinner~~  
  
"Oh, look who we have here?" This time it was a female voice with a thick Italian accent. "Lynn Rosebud."  
  
"Cindy." Lynn said facing the blonde girl in front of her.  
  
"So I see that someone's made friends with Japanese and an alien." She referred to Akito as the Japanese, and Yuri's skin was as pale as the snow was referred to as the alien. Akito caught Yuri's eye twitch slightly.  
  
"Uh-oh." Akito said looking at his friend. Just as Cindy was about to say something Yuri gave her a whack on the head. Yuri then walked away, her hair going behind her due to the venalation shafts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PatrickRocks8800: Well review please, Cowgirls finally off her sugar high. *ducks as a soda can goes flying*  
  
Cowgirl: Drat missed him. 


	3. Invatation

PatrickRocks8800: HELLO! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH FOR ONCE!  
  
Cowgirl2: *thinking* Oh boy not again. I hate it when he's on a sugar high. Well I'm just glad that neither of us own pokemon, or else that just wouldn't be a pretty sight. Now where should I start this chappie? I know. Two months after the last chapter, which means that they'll be arriving in Japan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn, Yuri, and Akito were finally back on dry land. Lynn was being hyper, Akito was running around the port, and Yuri was just being her normal self pretending not to know either of them and waiting for the two of them to calm down as well. She was leaning against a wall, with her arms folded over her chest. She looked like a 15 year old school girl waiting for her ride. Then again she was small for her age, only 4"9, and her outfit didn't make it seem like she was any older. She was wearing her usual gray vest, white blouse, pleated gray skirt, gray tie, white socks, and black school shoes.  
  
After ½ an hour of waiting Yuri's eye caught something that grabbed her attention. Midnight black hair, silver eyes, and tan skin female arguing with a mud brown haired, clear blue eyed, Japanese skin male. 'Yukina and Sora.' Yuri thought her face cracking into a smirk. They hadn't changed at all. They were still arguing over the simplest matters. She walked up cat like to them, unnoticed. "Is there anything that I can do to help you settle your argument?" Yuri asked waiting to see the looks on their faces when they faced her.  
  
"N-" Yukina cut herself off at the sight of Yuri. Her eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight of her old friend. "YURI!" She exclaimed as soon as she got over the shock of seeing the forest green haired genius in front of her. Sora turned around to see her as well.  
  
"How do we know it's really you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Your name is Sora Ukimora. You were a fighter on the battle ship Grim Reaper. You're cousin is Yukina Kashine, who I was a cook on the Grim Reaper. Neither of you could agree on anything, and by the looks of it still can't. Believe me now?" Sora stood with his mouth open, looking at the Grim Reaper's old pilot.  
  
"Sora, close your mouth. No one needs to see your tonsils." Yuri stated. He closed his mouth, for fear of being hit on the head. Yukina seemed to register what had happened and pulled the genius into a hug. Yuri pulled away from it rather easily. The second that she was out of Yukina's arms Sora gave her a noogie, forgetting that that action would receive him a whack on the head. Yuri pulled away from him as well, with slight difficulties, and then gave him a whack on the head.  
  
"Ouchies. What was that for?"  
  
"Messing up my pigtails." She stated as she started to take her hair down so she could fix it.  
  
"Where were you going?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I was going to go visit Yumi as soon as those two bakas calm down." They looked at the hyper female, and Akito, who had finally calmed down. Lynn was still hyper. Akito walked over to the trio of Grim Reaper crew members. He looked to be a bit tired. 'Idiot.' Yuri thought. 'He should know not to waste his energy like that.' Sora was watching Lynn out of the corner of his eye.  
  
~*~ ½ an hour later ~*~  
  
"How much longer do you think her sugar high will last?" Akito asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. I just hope not to much longer." Just then Lynn decided to calm down. "That is very interesting." The trio said goodbye to Sora and Yukina.  
  
"I think Lynn's cute." Sora said after the three had left, once again trying to get Yuri to talk. Yukina just sighed and shook her head.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later~*~  
  
Yuri rang the doorbell to Yumi's house. Yumi came to the door, and the second she saw Akito and Yuri she brought them both into a hug. They both wrenched themselves free of her grasp. "Come on in." She chirped. Her voice as happy sounding as it used to be. The trio stepped into the one story house, it was a traditional style Japanese house.  
  
"So Akito can you come to the reunion tonight?" Yumi asked him as soon as they sat down.  
  
"What reunion?" He asked.  
  
"The reunion for the crew members of the Grim Reaper silly."  
  
"I didn't get an invitation." He kept an eye on Yuri the entire time to make sure that she wasn't feeling left out.  
  
"You didn't? How come I sent them to your house a few weeks ago, they should have arrived by now."  
  
"Oh. I haven't been home for a while." He saw Yuri stand up to leave.  
  
"I'll see the two of you later." Yuri said, her voice sounded like always. She went to the door and left.  
  
Yuri ran down the streets, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'So that's how much she cares about me? I never would have thought her to be that kind of person.' She ran towards her favorite place in Kyoto. A cliff out in the mountains of them. It was such a peaceful and quiet place. You could hear for miles, or so it seemed. She was standing on a cliff overlooking a lake. It was just so peaceful and quiet.  
  
~*~ With the others~*~  
  
"So can you make it?" Yumi asked still oblivious as to what Yuri had been feeling inside.  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it." Was his reply.  
  
"Hey where's Yuri?" Yumi asked just realizing that the other girl wasn't there. Lynn and Akito looked over to where Yuri had been sitting earlier. "I'll go look for her, I'm inviting her to the reunion anyways." Yumi volunteered.  
  
"No, I'll go. She's probably angry at you at the moment, and she hasn't opened up to Lynn yet." Akito stated and left to go find her. He was the only one with an idea as to where she would be anyways.  
  
~*~5 minutes later~*~  
  
Akito was panting after five minutes of running up a mountain and towards Ruri Lake. He was glad that when they had been taking some R/R in Kyoto that she had showed him her favorite spot.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"How much farther?" A ten year old Akito asked.  
  
"Not much. Only a mile or so." A ten year old Yuri replied.  
  
"A mile!"  
  
"Don't be a baby. If anyone should be complaining its me. I'm the computer operator of the ship, and you're the fighter. You're in way better shape than me."  
  
"Good point." After a few minutes they arrived at a cliff that was overlooking a lake. They both collapsed to the ground and just looked out at the scenery.  
  
"I told you that it was worth the walk."  
  
"Yeah, you're right as always."  
  
~*~*~End flashback~*~*~  
  
Akito looked around and saw Yuri sitting at the edge of the cliff. He could hear her singing a song to herself. He decided to stand back and let her sing. She needed to express herself, and singing was one the few ways, although he had only heard her sing once. He let the words wash over him.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there right in front of me  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Akito gave a soft smile as she finished her song. He loved the way her voice sounded when she sung. It was so angel-like. The only thing that sounded different from her regular voice, when she screamed even that was a monotone. Her singing voice matched the emotions of the song, making it much more believable . (A/N the song that Yuri just sung is Bring me to life by EVENESENCE). "Hey." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I didn't think that anyone was listening." Yuri said. She was startled, but hid it.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I should have expected something like that from her." Akito took a quick glance at her. Her cheeks were red from crying.  
  
"Its ok to cry you know."  
  
"I wasn't crying."  
  
"Then how come your cheeks are red?"  
  
'Damn you Akito.' Yuri thought with bitterness. She had been holding back her tears ever since she finished her song. She had been crying earlier, but stopped sometime in the middle. When she had finished her song she had wanted to start crying again, but had held them back. She now let them fall freely. Akito put a comforting arm around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG100 (Cowgirl100): Well that was sure a long chapter. It took me forever to write it.  
  
PR8800 (PatrickRocks8800): *snores*  
  
CG100: *sweatdrops* Well review. And before I forget we will not be able to update until the 18th at the earliest due to me going to go to visit a pain in the neck cousin of mine, and as far as I know I'm the only one that knows how to upload documents. Oh well I'm writing the next chapter anyways so it doesn't make much of a difference. 


	4. Going Under

PR8800: CG?  
  
CG100: *lifts head up from sofa pillow with much effort* What? *head goes back to pillow face first*  
  
PR8800: When will it stop raining?  
  
CG100: *muffled* Don't know. I do know that if you don't stop asking that question then I'll unleash Koto.  
  
Koto: *appears out of no where* So if you unleash me I get to kill him?  
  
CG100: *voice still muffled* Yup.  
  
Koto: Ok. *vanishes into thin air*  
  
PR8800: Who ever thought that it could rain for three days straight?  
  
CG100: Not this loner. *moves head to side to look out window* And it looks like it's going onto four.  
  
PR8800: *groans* Well neither of us own pokemon.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter four: Going Under  
  
By: Cowgirl100  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Akito and Yuri were walking back to the city. Her face had no evidence that she had been crying like a sissy baby, to her relief that is. They were about to cross a bridge that would take them into the city. Then the earth started to shake, very violently. The bridge was taken out, and Yuri nearly fell down with it. Before she could fall Akito grabbed her and held her close, not wanting her to fall. Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  
  
"AKITO! YURI! GUESS WHAT I GOT! GUESS WHAT I GOT! Came Lynn's excited voice.  
  
"A cure for idiots?" Yuri said, a little hopeful on her behalf.  
  
"NO I CAUGHT AN ANGEL!" Yuri sighed and shook her head, Akito's jaw dropped.  
  
~*~ Yuri's POV~*~  
  
'So the idiot actually caught something useful. Now there's a surprise.' I think to myself as I watch the idiot known as Lynn run towards the fallen bridge. A small smirk tugged at my mouth. 'Well hopefully this will mean one less idiot in the world.' I hear Akito shouting at her. He was warning her. Lynn, being the idiot she is, doesn't realize it, and accidentally runs over the edge. She starts to float. The smirk on my face vanishes.  
  
"H-how are you floating?" I hear Akito ask. 'Idiot.' I think. He should know that Angel can make their trainers float.  
  
"Angel." Her response was. The earth started to shake again. This time I fell; I can more than easily survive a fall from this height. It's about a thousand feet or so to the bottom, but I know that I can survive. An old song starts up in my head. It's called Going Under by EVANESENCE.  
  
Now I will to you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Going under  
  
Don't want your hand this  
  
Time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm falling, still falling. When will I reach the bottom? Can someone tell me when? Will somebody please tell me when?  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
I land in the river, and yet I still fall through. I'm carried down stream. Going under the current. Rocks scraping me, cutting me open.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Someone tell me when my life will come to an end. This miserable, tormented place, that is my home, only escapable by death. I'm going over the edge of a waterfall. Is this the end of me? I hope it is.  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm reaching the bottom, but when I get there, will everything be normal again? Will everything end? Everything's going black. Is this the end? I hope so.  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
~*~Back to normal POV~*~  
  
Akito and Lynn found Yuri washed up on shore. Lynn nearly fainted at the sight of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG100: FINALLY! Done. Hey cool, it stopped raining.  
  
PR8800: Wow! So it did. I'm gonna go out and jump in puddles.  
  
CG100: -_- 


	5. Funeral

CG100: Were back for another chapter.  
  
PR8800: Yippee. What's the nickname you gave yourself this time? The goddess of Darkness?  
  
CG100: Not even close. The evil cliffhanger authoress. ^_^  
  
PR8800: Uh-oh you're smiling. Please tell me nothing tragic is gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
CG100: You'll see. *evil grin* Well we don't own pokemon. I finally found the infinity sign on the laptop. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Funeral  
  
By: Cowgirl100  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akito took out his Pidgeot. He carefully lifted his friend up, and put her gently onto the bird. "Lynn meet me at the hospital." He said mounting his pokemon, and took off at top speed.  
  
~2 hrs later~*~  
  
Lynn arrived at Kyoto General (A/N don't know if that's a real hospital or not). She saw Akito out in the waiting room, sitting there doing nothing, just sitting. "How come you aren't with Yuri?" Lynn asked.  
  
"She's in surgery at the moment." Akito replied, by the looks of it he was still registering what had happened to his friend.  
  
"Oh. How long has she been there?"  
  
"About 90 minutes."  
  
"Mr. Uremeshi." A dr. said.  
  
"Yes?" He asked looking up.  
  
"I am Dr. Ukimora, Yuri's dr. Your friend is in a coma at the moment. There weren't any complications during surgery. It is still unknown whether she will live or die."  
  
~*~with Yuri~*~  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. She found herself in surrounded by darkness, there was a tiny light, but it was so far away. Yuri knew where she was. She had read about people who had had a near death experience and said that before they had woken up, and had described it as something like this, as if they felt that they were underwater, and that's how she felt.  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you that she's not breathing  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
  
Someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
She started to head for the light, but she was so warm and so tired.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream  
  
Her eyes started to droop slightly. She jerked them open. 'Give into it. You know you want to die.' Said a voice in her mind.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
'NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT YET!' She yelled back at her mind. 'Yes you do. You know it as well as I do. No one wanted you, they were all making fun of you behind your back. Just put an end to life now. Who wants a genius anyways?' It replied.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
She closed her eyes, one last time. She let death take her. Yuri knew she had no choice. Who wanted a freak of nature anyways? No one that's who.  
  
~*~in the outside world~*~  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
"She's going into cardiac arrest." One of the Dr.'s shouted.  
  
"Get the paddles." Dr. Ukimora barked.  
  
"Voltage at 300. Clear." The first Dr.. He put the paddles against her skin. Nothing.  
  
"Raise voltage to 400." Dr. Ukimora ordered.  
  
"Voltage at 400. Clear." Still nothing.  
  
"We've lost her." He said looking at the timer, 4 minutes and 10 seconds. He went out to inform Yuri's friends. Akito saw the look on his face and knew that she had died. "I'm sorry to inform you that your friend is dead." Lynn started to cry. Akito silently mourned the death of his friend.  
  
~*~2 days later~*~  
  
Akito and Lynn were at Yuri's funeral. It hadn't taken long for preparation. Everyone that had been aboard the Grim Reaper, and that hadn't died were all there in uniform. Her family was standing by the casket. There were many black and white suited people, with various badges. There were only four people who weren't in the uniform of the Grim Reaper, Lynn, Yuri's parents, and her older brother. An old song struck up in his head, he had heard Yuri sing once when they were on the Grim Reaper.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds just won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though your still here with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mikamora." Lynn started.  
  
"Save it." Mr. Mikamora said. "We never really knew her, or felt anything towards her, which we all deeply regret." Lynn headed back over to Akito.  
  
"You know, part of me thinks that she'll rise up from the her casket and call us all idiots for believing that she was dead." Akito said.  
  
"Yeah." Lynn said smiling lightly at her friend's habit of calling people idiots.  
  
~*~2 days later~*~  
  
"Bye, Akito." Lynn said. She was getting ready to board a plane back to Italy.  
  
"I'll see you sooner or later." He replied, watching her board the plane.  
  
~*~in spirit world~*~  
  
Yuri smiled as her two friends parted. They didn't know that she was watching them from where she was now. She'd see them again someday, and from where she was living, she hoped it would be later rather than sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG100: The story isn't over yet. Although my friend is going to be writing the remaining chapters.  
  
PR8800: YUP! My turn. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

PR8800: So Yuri died. Gosh you're evil!  
  
CG100: Yup! I am! *laughs evilly* That's why I killed my own character.  
  
PR8800: *splashes you with water* ^-^  
  
CG100: HEY! IM ALL WET! . well at least we don't own pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn and Akito were at the Airport. Lynn was leaving Japan, and going to Italy. It was 6 o clock in the morning. "Are you sure you don't want to come Akito?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." said Akito.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you! If you ever want to visit me, here's my address." Lynn wrote her address on a piece of paper and give Akito a hug.  
  
"Uh... Thanks. I will visit you someday! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Lynn wanted to cry, but she held it back. Her pokemon, Angel, was floating next to her, comforting her. Lynn was surprised that people at the airport weren't asking her questions about Angel.  
  
"Bye Akito! I won't forget you!" Lynn said again. She was going to go board the plane.  
  
"Bye Lynn! I won't forget you either!" said Akito. Akito wanted to cry, but he held it back, Lynn didn't. Akito liked Lynn as a friend. He didn't want to see his friend go away, not after what had happened with Yuri. Akito left the airport with tears.  
  
~~*Spirit World*~~  
  
Yuri watched her two friends part. She was reclining in a lawn chair while watching the monitor. She had a forest green kimono on with navy flowers. The flowers brought out her eyes.  
  
"HEY! YURI! COME ON! LETS GO WATCH ACCIDENT PRONE PEOPLE HURT THEM SLEVES!" (A/N PR8800: Sorry to all of ya accident prone people out there CG is one of them too). Yelled Jun.  
  
"Coming Jun." She replied, ready for a laugh.  
  
~~*The plane*~~  
  
Lynn was in the plane finding her seat, for herself and Angel. The seats weren't in 1st class, but Lynn didn't care, unless it took her to Italy. She was finding Seat S8 and S7. After 2 minutes searching in the plane, they find their seats, Lynn sat on S8, and Angel sat on S7. In S9, there was a girl that looked about 17, and she had forest green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a navy color, with a few specks of black. Her outfit black midriff vest, which at the moment was being used as a makeshift pillow, a forest green halter-top that was most likely under her vest most of the time, and cargo navy Capris, and her shoes were black motorcyclist boots. She was listening to her CD player, and Lynn didn't mind. Lynn looked at S6 and saw it empty.  
  
'Maybe they're in the plane, but don't know where their seat is.' Then 2 minutes a person came at seat. It was Cindy!  
  
"Lynn!? what are you doing here?! I thought your were in 1st class!?" Cindy asked rudely.  
  
"I didn't have enough money to go in 1st class." said Lynn.  
  
"Lie! Ask Daddy! I bet he'll give you $1 million to spend. And its looks like you got a pokemon. I'm surprised." said Cindy.  
  
"Cindy, I'm not the greedy type. And this is Angel! Isn't she a cutie?" asked Lynn, with a smile.  
  
"Isn't she a cutie? No! I bet I can beat you in a battle! When we land in Rome!" said Cindy.  
  
"Not when we land in Rome, when we go to Water Town. We won't have enough time." Said Lynn.  
  
"Fine! But your gonna lose."  
  
~~*Rome*~~  
  
The plane landed at 1 PM. It took Lynn another ½ an hour to get her belongings. Then another 15 minutes, to check the belongings, make sure there isn't any weapons or anything. Lynn thought it was weird, so she followed the directions, and waited in line. She saw the same girl, next to her in the plane that was in front of her.  
  
"Hello. You were the girl that was next to me on the plane, right?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, so?" She responded in a monotone.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lynn and this is my pokemon Angel. And you?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Arika and Murkrow." Arika responded, not fond of this person.  
  
'When the hell will she fuckin shut up?' Arika thought, rather annoyed. Cindy saw that Lynn and Arika talking.  
  
"Eh. Another loser. Wow! She met Yuri and she was a jerk. Too bad she's dead. Like I care. And now... this girl. Lynn's like the Loser Queen. Am I right, Bulb?" Asked Cindy. Bulb looked like a bulb, but it had a purple tint in its green bulb.  
  
"Bulb."  
  
"Look, she's going next!" said Cindy. Arika made it though ok. So did Lynn.  
  
"Darn! That's good for being a loser girl!" said Cindy.  
  
"So do you have any family members?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Touya."  
  
"I have one older brother, named Alex 23, he plays football and soccer, and a little sister named Lorena 13, she's a shop-aholic." said Lynn.  
  
Then Arika saw her brother.  
  
"ARIKA!" He said. And held her very close, and tight.  
  
"So, who is she?" asked her brother, Touya.  
  
"That's a very annoying person who doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. Why you think she's cute?" said Arika, monotone although a slight hint of teasing.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my family." said Lynn.  
  
"And Arika, I was wondering, do you and your brother mind coming with us to Water Town? That's where my family is going. Cuz my that's where I live" asked Lynn.  
  
"Sure! We'll go." Touya said not even consulting his sister.  
  
"I'll just take my motorcycle. If, it's still where I hid it, if not then I'll walk, no biggie." Arika said, not wanting to go with any of them except for her brother.  
  
After walking for 5 minutes, she found her family.  
  
"LYNN! Honey! I thought I would never make it!" said her mother. Her family was running up to her and hugging her.  
  
"So, you caught a pokemon! OH MY! Is that Angel?!" asked her sister, Lorena.  
  
"Yes it is." said Lynn. Lynn asked her father if her new friend could come with her and her father said yes.  
  
"My father says 'yes' and its no pay." said Lynn. Just when they were about to walk, they ran into Cindy's parents. Lynn's parents starting talking. Cindy's and Lynn's parents were friends, but Cindy and Lynn weren't. Cindy came.  
  
"Why are you following me?! I should report you to the police!" said Cindy.  
  
"I'm not a stalker." Said Lynn.  
  
"Hi mom, dad, David!" said Cindy.  
  
"Cindy! How are you? We missed you!" said the family.  
  
"I'm fine. I missed you too."  
  
~~*Water Town*~~  
  
Lynn's, Cindy's, and Arika's brother family arrived at Water Town at 4 pm. Cindy went in her home and Touya waited for Arika to appear, then they both went into Lynn's home, because Touya forced her to go in.  
  
Arika's family were welcome to stay at Lynn's house as long as they want. Lynn dropped her stuff, and went to her lake, that was in their backyard. She looked to see if her pokemon friends were there, and then a gigantic Gyarados popped out of the water, and was raging toward Lynn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PR8800: there all done! that took a while!  
  
CG100: *snore*  
  
PR8800: *sigh* at least she wasn't hyper. ^-^ 


	7. Chapter 6

PR8800: Wow! Were at chappie 7!  
  
CG100: Duh! Are you blind!?  
  
PR8800: *slashes freezing water on CG100, that makes her freeze* ^-^ hehe.  
  
CG100: *stands there motionless in the ice*  
  
PR8800: Well anyways sorry it took so long to update, a certain co-author of mine who shall rename nameless *sneeze* CG *sneeze*, was off in Japan, then school started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arika saw Lynn stand there while that Gyarados was raging at her. She didn't care. She just watched, leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Splashy?" asked Lynn. Arika was surprised that Lynn even asked that. The Gyarados stop right in front of her and started to lick Lynn. Arika was really surprised now. She thought that that pokemon was going to eat her in 1 bite.  
  
" Splashy! You evolved! You have gotten a lot stronger than you were a couple of weeks ago!" said Lynn happily.  
  
"So your fish evolved... like what dif. does that make, you can't take it out of that water.... dumb idiot! When are we gonna have our battle?! I can't wait to beat you!" said Cindy. 'Hm.. This girl is good! I like her a lot, as a friend, cause I am so not a lesbian, and she seems normal. Unlike most people.' Arika thought.  
  
"Fine! We will have it now if you want..." said Lynn.  
  
"Finally! Go Bulb!" said Cindy. Bulb seemed stronger than it did at the airport. It seems like it's going to evolve soon." Angel appeared. "Bulb! Leech Seed." Bulb sent out seed to hit Angel. "Uh.... o no! I don't' know any moves that Angel knows! Uh.... protect?" Guessed Lynn. Angel knew protect, so a bubble appeared around Angel and Bulbs attacks missed.  
  
"Sunny Day!" The sun came out and it was bright. Bulb's attacks are now gonna be a bit stronger.  
  
"Ice beam?" Angel used ice beam and it hit Bulb. Bulb was still standing but its hp (hit points) are a lot lower.  
  
"Giga Drain!" Bulb stole some hp from Angel, and it recovered.  
  
"Use anything Angel!" Commanded Lynn. Angel used a water attack at Bulb but the water froze after it was in the air. It hit Bulb and Lynn won the match.  
  
"Yay! We won Angel!" said Lynn happily. Lynn and Angel were hugging.  
  
"Return Bulb. I will beat you, Lynn! This is the beginning!" said Cindy. Cindy walked away. 'To bad, it would have done me good to see such an annoying minx lose.' Arika thought, rather disappointedly. Lynn and Arika went inside. "Mom. I'm gonna go catch some pokemon!" said Lynn.  
  
"Ok." Lynn started to walk to the gate.  
  
" Where you going Lynn?" asked the Steven. Steven was the gate guard. He was tall, about 6 foot, and his body liked like a bodybuilder. That's all the body guard's body.  
  
" I'm gonna go catch so pokemon! Bye!" said Lynn.  
  
"Ok! Good luck!" said Steven.  
  
~~~~~* Forest*~~~~  
  
Lynn and Angel were looking for pokemon. "Hm.. I think Cindy's pokemon was cute. Let's try to find that." said Lynn.  
  
"Ang!" said Angel happily. Angel had already trusted Lynn and it hasn't been a week. Usually, it takes a while somewhere around 8 months, to gain Angel's trust. When Lynn was walking, she spotted a Bulb.  
  
"A Bulb! Let's catch it!" But this Bulb had tint of red.  
  
"Icebeam!" it hit Bulb and it fainted in 1 shot. "Hm. that was easier than expected. Go pokeball!" she threw it and caught Bulb. "Hm... what should its nickname be... Rosie!" said Lynn happily.  
  
Then another Bulb appeared but it was blue tinted. "Hm.... red, purple, and now blue... There's something weird going on here. Water Freeze!" said Lynn. Angel did as told, and the blue tinted Bulb fainted. And Lynn caught it. "Hm.... Aqua! Aqua's a good name!" said Lynn. Now Lynn was walking home.  
  
~~~~~*Home*~~~~~  
  
"Hello Lynn! Did you catch any pokemon?" asked Steven, opening the gate.  
  
"Yes I did! I would like to show you but they fainted. sorry." said Lynn.  
  
"It's ok. I'm always here aren't I? Except from 6 pm- 6 am. That's when you put on the alarm." said Steven. Lynn went though the gate, and saw her brother and 4 other of his friends playing football. Then a football came towards Lynn, and Angel protected her.  
  
"Hehe. Sorry sis." said her brother, Alex. "  
  
Its ok." said Lynn kindly. Then her little sister was walking towards her.  
  
"Hi Lynn. I'm gonna go shopping with Grace." said Lorena.  
  
"Ok, bye Lorena."  
  
"Call me Laura from now on." said Laura. Then sitting 5 feet from Steven was an egg. Lynn picked it up.  
  
~~~~~*6 months later*~~~~~  
  
Lynn was walking in the forest and saw a Bulb. "Go Rosie" she said. The red tinted bulb came out. "Take down!" Rosie used takedown and it fainted. Lynn has been training her pokemon for the past 6 months.  
  
"Hey you! Let's battle! A double duel" said a boy. He seemed to be 14 and he was about 5'6''. He had blonde hair, and seemed like a pro. "Go Poliwhirl, Staryu! Oh and my names Jon!" said Jon.  
  
"Hi Jon, I'm Lynn! Go Rosie, Aqua!" she said. The 2 bulbs came out.  
  
"Tsk! Pre evolved pokemon... this is gonna be easy!" said Jon.  
  
"Rosie sunny day! Aqua giga drain." said Lynn. Aqua hit Poliwhirl and it did quite a lot of damage.  
  
"Use water gun!" "Get out of the way and both use giga drain!" "Rrr... Poliwhirl doubleslap, Staryu rapid spin!" "Use your giga drain once more!" The 2 water pokemon fainted.  
  
"Return!" said Jon and the boy left. Then Rosie and Aqua started to glow! Lynn gasps. "Now I can see what the tinted colors really mean!" said Lynn happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PR8800: all done! ^-^ boy it's hot in here.  
  
CG100: burr.... n-n-n-no i-i-i-it is-isn't! Thank-k g-gosh I-I'm o-out of t- t-that ice! B-b-burr!  
  
PR8800: -_- don't make me freeze you again  
  
CG100: *suddenly warms up* HEY!!!! WHERE'S ARIKA!!!!  
  
PR8800: Oh yeah, forgot about her.  
  
CG100: *starts to chase after PR8800*  
  
PR8800: I'll be back for the next chapter, that is if CG doesn't kill me. 


	8. Chapter 7

PR8800: She's still chasing me *breathing heavily*  
  
LWS7: HEY!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!  
  
PR8800: *freezes LW's path* ^-^ hehe. That should stop her!  
  
LWS7: *slips on ice, and falls* . YOUR REALLY GONNA GET IT NOW! *runs on the ice, and falls again*  
  
PR8800: haha! Time to freeze u! *freezes LSW* Well, back to pokemon, (I hope she doesn't kill me, after she's free from the ice...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aqua finished first. Aqua evolved into Lilly. Lilly is a Lilly pad. "Aren't u a cutie!" said Lynn happily. Then Rosie finished, and evolved in2 a rose. It had very very sharp thorns. "Wow! There both beautiful!" said Lynn walking home.  
  
~~~~~*Home*~~~~~  
  
"Lynn? Do you remember that building on Sunshine St.?" asked Lynn's mother.  
  
"Yeah. I love that place! It's so much fun! But sadly, they went out of business 11 years ago, and they still haven't taken it down. Why do you ask?"  
  
"There going to knock it down this month. I think in 3 weeks." said responded.  
  
"WHAT?! Me and my friends have our hide-out there!! Bye! Gonna go tell them!" said Lynn. Lynn left. Arika followed her, out of curiosity.  
  
~~~~~*The old building*~~~~~  
  
Lynn and three of her friends were there." I loved that building! It was our hide-out! We would come here everyday after school and have fun!" said Jen. Jen was her friend.  
  
"You loved it that much?" asked Arika, although it sounded more like a statement.  
  
"Arika? How did u find me?" said Lynn.  
  
"I followed you baka. It looks like a shitty building to me."  
  
"Hey! Back off! I bet u had a hide-out 11 yrs. ago, and u went 2 it?" asked Lindsay. That was another friend of Lynn.  
  
"Nope, the open roads always been callin me. And the name's Mimi."  
  
"Hey you lil bitch! Why don't u run along, and go bitch about something else 'Mimi.' " Said Angela. Angela was the toughest in the group.  
  
"Excuse me?! No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it that easily! Since I'm so nice, I'll let u off with a warning. Next time just leave me alone and I won't be forced to hurt you." Mimi then left.  
  
"What a bitch." Commented Angela.  
  
"Are you guys gonna help, or are u gonna talk about my friend?" said Lynn. The four girls got there stuff, and went home.  
  
~~~~~*Lynn's backyard*~~~~~  
  
Mimi saw Cindy outside. She walked over. "Hey! If u haven't noticed, there's a line, and u can't cross it, or you'll be dealing with me!" said Cindy angrily. Then Lynn's parents started to walk to Cindy's house. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rosebud!" Cindy said in an angelic voice.  
  
"Hi Cindy." said the 2 parents. They knocked, and went inside. "Like I was saying, LEAVE!" Cindy half yelled.  
  
"Do you like Lynn?" said Mimi.  
  
"What the fucks that got to do with were talking about? And yes I hate that bitch!" said Cindy.  
  
"Good, that means that I'm not the only normal person in Italy." Mimi stated.  
  
"You hate that bitch too?" Asked Cindy.  
  
"Who would like such an annoying happy go lucky little bitch?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
~~~~~*Lynn's room*~~~~~  
  
Lynn was making the egg she found warm. "I wonder what it's gonna turn into." Wondered Lynn. Then Lynn's computer went beeped. "Looks like some1 IMD me." said Lynn. She sat in front of the computer. It was Angela. She was talking to Angel. Then 30 minutes later, Steven called.  
  
"Lynn? Are you there? Over." he said.  
  
"Yeah. What's up Steven? Over."  
  
"We got a Japanese guy, named... What's your name again?.. Aikto. Over."  
  
"Aikto?! Tell him to wait, I'm coming! Over & out. Lynn started to run downstairs and to the gate.  
  
~~~~~*the gate*~~~~~  
  
"Lynn!" Akito said joyfully.  
  
"Aikto! I'm glad u came! I thought you would never come!" said Lynn happy to see him.  
  
"So, how's life?" asked Aikto.  
  
"Great, and you?" said Lynn.  
  
"I'm fine." said Aikto.  
  
"How did u get here?" asked Lynn.  
  
"I got here with Pidgeot! He's gotten faster since Yuri died." He remained silent for a minute at the memory of his friend I also brought some friends if you don't mind. Yukina and Sora." They were fighting about who gets the last piece of candy.  
  
"It's mine! So I should eat it!" said Yukina.  
  
"No! Mine! You ate the whole bag of candy!" said Sora.  
  
"No, you ate the whole bag of candy! It's mine!!" She grabbed the bag, and the candy flew into the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both said at the same time. Yukina pushed Sora.  
  
"Hmm... I can already taste it!" she said. Sora got up.  
  
"Hey! Of course, you ate the whole bag of candy!" said Sora. He caught the candy and ate it. Aikto was glad it was over, but he knew there was going to be another fight.  
  
"Oh my-gosh! Lynn is here! That cute girl! I should ask her out!" Sora said quietly.  
  
"Will you shut up about Lynn! Or I'll tell her!" Yukina said quietly. "  
  
NO! Don't!!!" Begged Sora.  
  
"Oh. So you like Lynn?" said Mimi.  
  
"No, of course not. Don't be silly." said Sora lying. He didn't want to say that he liked Lynn.  
  
"Liar! That is so fake! Hey Lynn!" said Mimi laughing, well it was more of a cackle.  
  
"Don't. Please." begged Sora.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Tough. That's life. Some things are success, different, embarrassing, and more." said Mimi.  
  
"Hey princess of the Bitch! Back off my cousin! Just because he likes a girl, doesn't mean the whole world needed to know! So, and if you tell her, I will make your life a living hell!" Yelled Yukina, very loudly, and defending her little cousin.  
  
"Thanks Yuk! For someone who's annoying, you do have a good heart." said Sora.  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"You couldn't make my life more of a living hell then it already is." Mimi stated softly, but icily. Everyone just stared in surprise at her.  
  
~~~~~~*Mimi's dream*~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Mimi. We have to catch the train to Tokyo. Don't you want to visit your cousins?"  
  
"Yeah. They're fun and funny." Mimi said happily. She was wearing a midriff pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was going to Tokyo for her 14th birthday party and couldn't wait to see her cousins, they all got along very well.  
  
Mimi was looking out the window of the bullet train. She and her parents lived in Kyoto and were going to Tokyo. They had just come out of a tunnel. Then it happened. For some reason unknown the train lost its grip on the tracks and flipped over several times. One of the times it flipped she was tossed out of a window covered in blood. She landed roughly on her right shoulder it broke. It was a compound fracture and spilled more blood on her already bloodied body.  
  
"Mom...dad." She whispered faintly as she lost consciousness, she was still bleeding heavily, it was mainly from her shoulder but various places were bleeding as well.  
  
~~~~~~*end dream*~~~~~~  
  
Mimi woke up breathing heavily.  
  
~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She wondered out loud. Mimi tried to search her mind for an answer, but found none. "Wait a minute! Who am I? What happened?" She started to panic.  
  
"Ahh, yes I see you're awake. I'm your Doctor. Doctor Mitsumora. As for your first question you're in Kyoto General. I can't answer your second one, and the answer for your last question is that you were in a horrible train wreck. Anyone who might have been with you died. Unfortunately you were the only survivor." He stated. "And my guess is that you have amnesia, considering that you can't remember who you are. Now as soon as we can find a suitable orphanage for you, you're free to go." She just nodded her head.  
  
A few hours later she was ready to go. She was going to one of the best orphanages in Kyoto, the person in charge was a woman named Ryoko. She took her shopping for a new wardrobe, considering that the only clothes she had were two sizes to small, the hospital had given her those.  
  
After an hour or so she had settled on a pair of army style cargo pants, a dark green short sleeve shirt, and a brown vest. She took her to an orphanage that had a white exterior. The gate said Shibumi Orphanage in gold letters.  
  
"Lets see what room is free, or has a spare bed." Ryoko said. She typed on a computer and found a room.  
  
"What is my name?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes. What to call you. How about Stray. When someone adopts you then you can get another name when someone adopts you." Stray just nodded her head. She opened her room door, and much to her dismay there was someone else in the room. "Riku, this is your room mate, Stray."  
  
"You mean I have a girl for a partner?" He asked.  
  
"There aren't any other free beds left, and I can trust you to control yourself." She stated, and left the two of them to get acquainted. 'She's actually kind of cute.' He thought taking in her looks. 'Forest green hair, navy blue eyes with a few specks of black here and there, tan skin, tall yet not to tall, silver glasses that complement her eyes, and an unique style.'  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Stray said, catching Riku off guard. 'And a mind of her own. Not bad, not bad at all.'  
  
A few weeks later a family came, looking to adopt someone. They came around lunch time. Stray, as usual was off in a corner eating by herself. The male whispered something to Ryoko.  
  
"Oh the one off in a corner, she's stray. That's only what were calling her while she's here. Stray can't remember her name. Poor girl, has a case of amnesia, can't remember a thing." She paused while they asked her something. "Yes of course you can give her a name other than Stray, and you can adopt her as well, no one else wanted her because she always seems to be by herself." They told her something else. "Arika, that's such a lovely name, I'm sure she'll love it." Arika left the orphanage that same day.  
  
~~~~~~*End flashback*~~~~~~  
  
Mimi hated those days at the orphanage. No one had really spared a passing glance at her, and if they did it was to tease her. The only person that hadn't teased her and yet had looked at her quite often was Riku.  
  
~~~~~*the next day*~~~~~~  
  
Mimi was out shopping. She was getting tired of the 'goth' style. She had decided to go back to the army look. She had found several pairs of green cargo army capris, a dark green mid riff short sleeve shirt, and a full length army vest that was also green.  
  
On her way out she saw something that was rather surprising. Of all people that she could've seen Riku was walking the streets. At that exact moment he turned his head and locked eyes with her. 'FUCK!' She mentally yelled.  
  
"Stray?" He asked approaching her.  
  
"It's Mimi now." She said softly.  
  
"That's the name that your family gave you?"  
  
"No, it's my real name." The two walked off, for some reason, Mimi didn't protest, like she normally would have done. They had subconsciously walked off into the forest. Riku was aware of his new surroundings when they were pretty deep into the forest.  
  
"Mimi, there's something I need to tell you." She just looked over at him. He blushed slightly at the sudden look. "Well...ummm....oh what the hell." He said and kissed her. When he received no response he pulled away, and laughed at the sight he saw a very stunned and surprised looking Mimi.  
  
When she realized what she happened she returned it. Riku felt joy surge through him. She did like him as much as he liked her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PR8800: Wasn't that a good chapter!?  
  
LWS7: You wanna know a better one!  
  
PR8800: *scoffs* like there is a better one than my story.  
  
LWS7: Once upon a time, there was a guy named PR8800, running for his life. LSW7 got him, and did something bad! The End. *runs after PR8800*  
  
PR8800: WOW! Not only did it suck, but it seems so familiar! Wait... AH! *runs* 


	9. Chapter 8

PR8800: When am I gonna out run here *pants heavily and hides*  
  
LSW7: YOU COWARD! COME OUT NOW!  
  
PR8800: *thinking* uh... were should I go... I'm trapped... or... *sneaks away to another bush quietly*  
  
LSW7: hm... awww. Look at the cute Togepi! I cant wait to throw it over a cliff. *thinking* this is gonna get him...  
  
PR8800: *runs 2 CG* NOOOOO! NOT MY FAV. POKEMON! uh... Where's the Togepi... wait... *freezes LSW and runs* Well back to pokemon!  
  
Lynn was in her room warming the egg, she found 6 months ago. It seems like it's going to hatch soon. "I can't wait till it hatches! I wonder what it will be!" said Lynn happily. Then, the egg started shaking. It started to crack open. It came out and it was a Togepi! She opened her eyes, and look directly in Lynn's eyes. "Aww! It such a cutie!! I love her! Cutie.. hm.. that's your name, Cutie!" said Lynn happily. Then Lynn walked outside. She saw Cindy doing something.  
  
"You! Why are you happy?" said Cindy scornfully. "I got a new pokemon! Ain't she a cutie! And that's her name, Cutie!" said Lynn happily.  
  
"Looks like Non-cutie to me... I caught a new pokemon too! Its name is Cutie!" said Cindy mocking. That earned a smirk from Mimi. Then Cindy was laughing. Then Lilly used water gun on Cindy. "Ok. If you wanted a fight, u could at least ask me you little brat! Go! My pretty purple pokemon!" She sent out her pokemon. Lynn must of thought it was Bulb. Then a purple pokemon came out. It looked like poison ivy. "Meet Ivy! It's a poison and grass pokemon. When you touch it, you get poison ivy. Now acid!" said Cindy.  
  
"Lilly dodge, then use tackle." said Lynn. Lilly moved and quickly tackled Ivy. It was a direct hit.  
  
"Fine! Use Acid Rain!" said Cindy. Ivy became to move it petals in a weird way, then it stopped. Just after it stooped, it began to rain. It was raining and it was hurting Lilly, not Ivy.  
  
"Lilly, I know your hurt, but try using Rain backwards!" said Lynn. Lilly moved the same way Ivy did, but it was backwards. After Lilly was done. It started to affect Ivy and not Lilly.  
  
"What!? Why is it affecting my pokemon, and not yours!? Acid Rain doesn't affect poison pokemon!"  
  
"It affects your pokemon because Rain backwards makes it so you can hurt and not Lilly." Mimi said with a roll of her eyes. 'Ametuers.' Can't even battle properly, I wonder why I even waste my time with them?' Mimi thought. Ivy was weakening quickly.  
  
"Finish it with tackle!" said Lynn. Lilly tackled Ivy and Ivy fainted.  
  
"It's not over I have another pokemon that you will never defeat!! Go pokemon!" Cindy said, evilly. The pokeball opened and at it was a Wynat. It was a little blue pokemon. Lilly was running after the pokemon. It seemed like it was using double-edge. Wynat glowed red, and used counter. It did a lot of damage to Lilly, and she fainted. "Well, this is a waste of my time. Good bye!" Cindy returned the pokemon in her ball and she left.  
  
Then Lynn when back home, and saw a pokemon very injured. It was an Oddish. She picked it up, and was running to the pokemon center, when Angel blocked her way.  
  
"Ange!" said Angel. Angel put her hand on Oddish's injury, and it was healed! Oddish woke up.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm gonna let you free, so u can play with your friends. But before you leave try this. It a Mega Rare Candy. It boosts all of your abilities like speed and stuff, and raises you two levels!" said Lynn. She gave one to Oddish, and Oddish loved it. "Now I have to go. Bye!" Lynn was waving bye and was going home. Oddish followed. "Oddish. I thought you have to go home?"  
  
"Odd! Od! Oddish!" It said happily.  
  
"Ok. Welcome to the group, Oddy? Can I call you that?" asked Lynn Oddish shaked its head 'yes.'  
  
~~~~~*6 months later*~~~~~  
  
Oddish became stronger and it seemed like it was going to evolve. Lynn found a big rock, lying on her yard. She wonder why that was there. Then she heard a car pulled over. She walked to her driveway. It was her cousin, Maria, and her aunt, and uncle, Suzanna, and Joe.  
  
"Zia, Zio!" said Lynn. (A/n zia means aunt in Italian, and zio means uncle)  
  
"Lynn! How are you? Is your mommy home?" asked her aunt.  
  
"Yes, she's inside. Maria! How are you?" said Lynn happy to see her cousin.  
  
"I'm fine. You? I caught a pokemon! My first pokemon!" she said. She sent it out and it was an Igglybuff.  
  
"Awww!" said Lynn. Maria walked up to the rock that she just spotted.  
  
"What's this doing here?" asked Maria. Igglybuff was looking at the rock too. "I don't know. It was there." said Lynn. Then Maria walked away, but Igglybuff stayed and to exam the rock. Then part of the land started to go away. Dugtrio must be using the land. After they were finished, they had made a big hole in the ground. Maria and Lynn walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Maria.  
  
"My dads Dugtrio must have done it. He wants a pond. And Dugtrio must be digging, or resting. Hm... That's why that big rock was there." said Lynn. Lynn sent out all her pokemon. "Look you guys. It gonna be a pond, for you." The pokemon were happy to know that. Then Maria's mother came.  
  
"Hi girls. Playing with your pokemon? You can play with mine." She said. She sent out her pokemon. It was an Eevee.  
  
"Awww. Its so cute." said Lynn. Just then, the land fall where Igglybuff, and the rock was. It was about to hit Igglybuff, when Eevee had used headbutt, so Igglybuff was safe. But Eevee didn't have enough time to escape from the rock, so it fell on Eevee.  
  
"MY BABY!" screamed Maria's mother. She began to cry. Everyone else gasped.  
  
PR8800: All done! I'm not telling what will happen next.  
  
LSW7: I hope it dies!  
  
PR8800: -.- *get a pan and her hit and makes her fall to the floor*  
  
CG100: Ouch that hurt....NOT!  
  
PR8800:-.-  
  
LSW7: I'm gonna get you for that- *PR8800 freezes her*  
  
PR8800: there all done! ^-^ 


	10. Dead or Alive

PR8800: Hi.  
  
LSW7: *coughs* I'm sick.  
  
PR8800: Still? What do you have?  
  
LSW7: Sinus infection, and it fucking hurts.  
  
PR8800: Oh. How long does it last?  
  
LWS7: Hopefully a week. That's how long my last one did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch: 10: Dead or Alive?  
  
By: PR8800! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn's brother, Alex, send out Machoke. Machoke picked up the rock like it was a feather. He threw it in the forest. Eevee wasn't there. Then Lynn have a vision that Eevee was in the ground, with critical injures. She wondered where she got these visions, and she looked at Angel. Angel seemed to be glowing a bit. "Where is my Eevee!? MY FIRST POKEMON! AND IT DIED!" cried Maria's mother.  
  
"She's in the ground, and she didn't die. It has critical injures." Everyone, but Maria's mother was looking at Lynn at a weird way. Maria's mother was digging.  
  
"Honey! I found her. I must drive to the pokemon center!" Maria's mother got the keys. Everyone went into the car.  
  
~~~~~* The Pokemon Center*~~~~~  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" ask Nurse Joy kindly. "Yes, my Eevee, its hurt." "What happened to it? It seems very hurt."  
  
"A big rock fell on it, to save my daughter's pokemon."  
  
"Oh my. Chancey! ER room! Hurry!" said Nurse Joy. "For the looks of this, this might take a couple of hours." Maria's mother sat down of the sofa, and thought about when she got her Eevee.  
  
~~~~~* Maria's mother's Past (Suzanna)*~~~~~  
  
"Hey mommy? Look! Isn't she cute?" said Suzanna, in a 12 year old voice.  
  
"Yes, its pretty, Honey."  
  
"I'm gonna go outside, and play with it!" said Suzanna.  
  
"Ok. Suze. Dinner's almost ready." "Ok, mommy!" Suze (her nickname) went over her friend's house.  
  
"Hi, wanna play?" asked Suze to her friend, Lisa.  
  
"Sure! I'm playing with Suze!" She yelled to her mom. She didn't respond. Lisa knew that she can stay out until dark.  
  
"Look what I have!" She held her pokeball.  
  
"I have one too!" Lisa held up hers.  
  
"Let's go find some pokemon! There's a forest about 1/4 of a mile. It should have us, 5 minutes to go there, and back. I have a watch." They went to the forest, and saw some pokemon. There was Oddish, Caterpie, and Pidgey. Lisa caught a Caterpie, and named it Pretty. "Why did you name it 'Pretty?'" asked Suze.  
  
"Cuz it's gonna evolve in to a Butterfree!" said Lisa. Suze gave her a weird looking face.  
  
"Now I need a pokemon, and we can get out of here." Suze saw a tail. It was a brown tail, and white tipped. Suze gasped quietly. She wanted to catch it, so she walked to it, quietly. She saw the whole thing. It was an Eevee and it was sleeping. She got her pokeball ready to throw it. Then she dropped it. "Nooo!" she whispered. It hit the ground and made a loud enough sound to wake up Eevee. Eevee looked up to her. Suze picked up the ball, and was about to throw it, then Eevee walked towards her, like if she was her trainer. "I'm keeping it!"  
  
"Good, we need to get out of here anyways." said Lisa. Eevee was following Suze. Suze decided to keep it. Lisa took out her pokemon. "Why did you take it out?"  
  
"I used the pokeball to catch pokemon. Plus, my mom will figure out 1 of her balls is missing." Lisa looked at the watch. It was 5:28. "Oh-no! We need to back home in 2 minutes! We need to run!" By the time they came home, it was 5:31. "We in big trouble." said Lisa. "Why?" asked Suze.  
  
"Its 5:31. Were a minute late!"  
  
"It's only 1 minute. Hurry up and give your mom, her pokeball. I'm gonna go home, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Suze and Lisa went in their houses. Suze looked at Eevee. "You mean so much to me. I bet your gonna be the only pokemon, that I never caught did this to me. I'm never gonna let anyone steal you or hurt you!"  
  
~~~~~*Back at the Pokemon Center*~~~~~  
  
Nurse Joy came out. She had a plain face. She began to talk. "Eevee is..." She stopped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PPR8800: All done. Gomen for taking so long to update. It took me forever to write this. LWS7: *sleeping* PR8800: Good, she needs to rest.  
  
LWS7: *mutters* but mom I really am sick.  
  
PR8800: -.-;;; 


	11. Eevee is

PR8800: HELLO! What's up everyone? Sorry for the delay. Lone and I have mid-terms and tests to study the past couple of weeks. Well back to the story! ^^  

LWS7: *glares at PR*

PR8800: She's angry at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Eevee is.... 

By: PR8800

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lynn looked at her watch. It said 6:45. She gasped. Then Maria woke up. "What the hell are you doing up?" 

"Nurse Joy is gonna say if Eevee has survived." said Lynn. Everyone was dressed except Maria. She didn't care if there were dressed, she just wanted to sleep. Then Maria's Tuffy (Igglybuff) came. Tuffy was poking Maria. 

"What do you want?" Suze (Maria's Mom) came. "TIME TO WAKE UP!" she shouted. Maria gave a groan. 

"Mom! MOM! STOP YELLING! I'm trying to sleep!" Suze got the megaphone. She pressed the 'Horn' button, and it made a really loud noise. HONK! Maria jumped to her feet. Everyone covered their ears. 

Maria did the same. Suze stopped. 

"I'm glad your awake, Maria!" She grinned. Maria took a shower and got dressed. "It took you 15 minutes to wake you up! But with the-" Maria interrupted her mother 

"I don't care." The family started walking towards the pokemon center.

~~~~~*Pokemon Center*~~~~~

Nurse Joy came out. "Eevee, she's okay. All she needs is rest." Everyone gasped in relief. Suze began to cry with happiness. She said in her head 'Thank god its okay. I love that pokemon, and its alive, thank you god, thank you!' Then Maria and Lynn walked home. "Thank god Eevee's alive." said Maria. 

"I know. But-" Lynn stopped her sentence. She knew when the rock fell on Eevee, that it would heal but slowly. 

"But what?" 

"Nothing." 

"Ok..." Maria gave a weird look. "Hey look Lynn! It's our High School!" She pointed. 

"Cool." 

"And they're having a battle! Come on! This is gonna be good. I bet they'll remember us." 

"We graduated two years ago, and then went to college. If someone wasn't disobeying the rules, I'd still be in there." Maria had a sweat drop. 

"Hehe, well he was annoying, and I had to punch him." 

"You didn't need to punch him." Maria went to see the battle. Lynn followed. 

"Lynn?" someone called out. 

"Huh?" he looked up and saw her old high school friends. "Hey. What's up?" 

"Not much, and you Lynn?" 

"Nothing." Maria came in. 

"Oh my gosh, its 11:20. We got to go! Bye." They left. "But, It's not even 11:20 its 13:00 (1:00pm)." said Lynn's friend. 

~~~~~*Lynn's House*~~~~~

There was a blast of rock music at Lynn's house. "What the fuck?" said Maria. 

"It's Lorena. She's in a rock band with her friends. She actually pretty good." said Lynn. Lorena was the guitarist. Her friend, Ruby, was the singer. Joe was playing the drum, and Alan was playing the guitar too. Lynn and Maria saw Yukina and Sora fighting over a cookie. 

"IT'S MINE!" 

"You! U HAD 5. I HAD 4." 

"GIVE ME THE DAMN COOKIE OR ELSE." 

"NO. YOU GIVE ME THE DAMN COOKIE. HAND IT OVER NOW!" 

"Goddamn you guys. Shut the fuck up, and Yuk, give me the cookie." said Arika. Yukina listened and gave her the cookie. Arika ate it. "There. That should solve your problem." 

"YOU ATE THE COOKIE!? YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!" Yukina started to ran after her, same with Sora. 

"Lynn. I was wondering if we could have a battle?  Badge-wise?" 

"Well. I can't. I'm sorry. First off, you need 17 badges to fight me, and second off, no offense, but I'm pretty tough, and you know. I'm sorry Maria." 

"It's ok. But what if you catch another pokemon, and you use that?" Maria was hoping for a 'yes'. 

"Ok." 

"YAY! I mean great. Let's go!" Maria grinned.

~~~~~*Forest*~~~~~

They were walking in the forest when Lynn spotted a pokemon she liked. "Isn't it cute!?" said Lynn happily. She used Angel. "Angel! Attack Beautifly! Use Icebeam!" Angel used icebeam and it hit Beautifly. 

Beautifly used gust. Angel was ok, and she used water gun. 'How did she know I wanted to use water gun?' said Lynn in her mind. Beautifly fainted and Lynn threw a pokeball and caught it. Lynn smiled. "Let's battle! WOO HOO! I mean, yay! You catch it." Lynn sweatdropped. Ok, but I have to do something before we battle. Ok?" 

"Sure! As long as it's not one second!" said Maria joking. 

"I'll take at least an hour." Lynn smiled.

~~~~*Home*~~~~~

Maria saw her mom home. "Hey Mom! How's Eevee?" 

"Ok. All she needs is rest, so I decided to leave her there for a couple of days. 

"Ok." Lynn went to her room. She opened the book about Angels. It said: _Once you caught your pokemon for a while, and it trusts you, it seems like it knows what attacks your gonna say. This pokemon has abilities to let you see the past and the future_ "Wow. This pokemon...is really gonna help me." Lynn looked at her pokeball which contained Angel. Then she opened the books of Beautifly. "Now let's see what it has to say about Beautiful." She smiled when she said that. Maria came in. 

"HELLO! BATTLE?!" 

"Hold on. I'll be out there soon." 

"I'm will be waiting. Hurry up!" Lynn sighed. 

"All right." She read the page about Beautifly. _Beautifly is a Bug and Flying pokemon. It's attacks are, Absorb, Gust, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Silver Wing, etc., ect.. Lynn closed the book. "It doesn't help that much, but it's better than nothing." Lynn headed to go outside._

~~~~~*The Battle*~~~~~

"Finally. It actually took you an hour. Let's go. I choose you, Tuffy!" A Jigglypuff came out. 

"It evolved!" gasped Lynn. 

"Yup! I might have an advantage!" said Maria happily. 'She's right! I have a disadvantage because Beautiful doesn't know me yet. I should have waited at least a day to battle her, so Beautiful would get to know my better.' Thought Lynn. 

"Go!" She shot out the pokeball and Beautifly came out. 

"Tuffy! Double slap!" She hit Beautifly five times. 

"Use, absorb!" Beautifly did, but it didn't do much damage. "Use, focus energy!" 'Oh, crap. Maria has really been training!' Lynn thought. 

"Use your gust attack!" Beautifly used Stun Spore instead. "That's an okay move." 

"Shit! Tuffy, use your super pound!" Tuffy hit Beautifly and it did more damage than pound. 

"Use gust! Like the tornado thing. Flap your winds and... Yeah you know what I mean, right Beautiful?" Beautiful did as told, and made a critical hit. 

"Damn it. Tuffy, use bulk up!" Tuffy became paralyzed. Then Beautiful did an attack with out Lynn saying and it spun around Tuffy, flapping its wings. A tornado appeared and threw Tuffy in the air and back down five times. "Your Beautifly used Smacking Tornado!? Shit that moves does a lot of damage. Tuffy, use Double Slap!" Tuffy was paralyzed again. 

"Shit. I forgot that, the move makes a pokemon paralyzed for a turn if it hits." 

"Beautiful, use your Giga Beam!" A green beam hit Tuffy and it stole some HP from her and healed Beautifly. 

"That's it! Tuffy! Are you ready? Time for the ultimate move! Use Super Mash!" yelled Maria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PR8800: threes the story. Well your see what Super Mash does after I write 12. ^^ cya then!


	12. Chapter 12

**PR8800: time to know what Super Mash is.  
  
SS: ... *mutters* I'll tell you what it is...  
  
PR8800: Back to the story!   
  
**

  
_Chapter 12: Lorena's Birthday  
  
By: PR8800  
  
_

_Corrections: SS (Senko-Sama)_

  
"Now! Use it! This might make me win the battle!" said Maria happily. She felt like dancing and screaming "I won!" Tuffy hit Beautifly with a huge amount of power that it knocked the wind out of her, and she was paralyzed for a turn  
  
"Whoa. That's a really good move." said Lynn.   
  
"I know! But the bad thing is that I lose two, TWO, turns. Not one. TWO." said Maria in a frustrated voice.  
  
"But it's only one turn because my pokemon was knocked-out for a turn. Okay Beautifly, if you can use your Weakness Attack."  
  
"Weakness Attack!? But.... shit. I hate that move when it's against me. Now all Beautifly's moves are fighting. Damn it. I can't attack, Lynn."   
  
"Okay. Beautifly, Use your Gust!" A wind came up and it hit Tuffy, but it was a fighting attack, not flying. Tuffy couldn't go on. She wanted to faint, but she wanted to win for Maria. Tuffy used Double-Slap, but it was so weak that it seemed like the wind was hitting you. Tuffy fell to the ground and fainted.   
  
"Tuffy! Are you okay! You rest in the pokeball; I'm taking you straight to the pokemon center!"  
  


  
When Lynn and Maria came home, they saw the house all organized for a party.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Maria.   
  
"It's Lorena's birthday party." said Lynn.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I better get changed."  
  
"I bet your mom has your clothes out and stuff."  
  
"MARIA! GET OVER HERE. YOU LOOK... SO...DIRTY!" yelled out Suze.  
  
Maria blushed and gave a sigh. "She had to say that out loud?"  
  
Maria and Lynn went inside the mansion to get changed. Maria went to her room; and Lynn in hers.  
  
Lynn walked in her room and saw a pretty pink dress. Then Lorena came. She was wearing a purple dress with purple high-heels. "I feel sorry for you wearing pink, Lynn. And I have to wear this. Why not just sweat pants and shirts?"   
  
"That's the way Mom and Dad want it. You know them. And plus, everyone will be there."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
Lynn's mother came in "Hello ladies. How are my beautiful girls?"  
  
"Don't rub it, and you 'beautiful girl' is mad." said Lorena in a nasty voice.  
  
"Why? You look beautiful!" said her mother.  
  
"Mom, she's a bit of a tomboy. I don't think she would like to wear dresses." said Lynn.  
  
"Well I don't care. You are wearing that and period. I have to go through so many things, and you're the main problem about clothes. Grow up Lorena! I have a busy schedule, and I try to have time being with you guys. Lorena leave Lynn alone till she's done changing, and I want to you in my room right now." Lorena's mother said in a stressful and mad voice. She walked away.  
  
"Ugh. It's hell."  
  
"Well Lorena, if you would just listen to mom, she wouldn't be so mean to you."  
  
"Whatever Lynn." Lorena walked away to her mom's room.  
  


  
"Yes! The last cookie!" said Sora.   
  
"Hands off! It's mine!" said Yukina.  
  
"No! I got it first and its mine!" Sora ate it.  
  
"You ass! Get over here!"  
  
"How old are you guys?" said Arika.  
  
Yukina stopped chasing Sora, and they put stood still and quiet.  
  
"Thank you. And Yukina, it was his. You're just self-centered."  
  
"Excuse you?" Yukina said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Kami-sama! You've been fighting with him ever since I met you guys! And you fight over the shittiest things! Now shut the fuck up, and grow up." said Arika in a pissed off voice.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will now introduce the Family of President Roberto Roma! Now the President of Roma and his wife, Gina and Roberto Roma!" said the Steve, the bodyguard. Lynn's mother was in a white dress with some jewel on it, and her father in a tuxedo.  
  
"Now the son of Gina and Rob, Alex!" Alex came down wearing a tuxedo, also."  
  
'Where's Lynn?' said Sora in his mind.  
  
"And the oldest daughter, Lynn!" Lynn walked down with a pink dress, with jewel on in like her mother, and wearing gloves. She was lifting her dress a bit because it was to long. She went walking down the steps.  
  
'Holy crap! She's gorgeous!' said Sora in her head.  
  
"Now for the youngest daughter, Lorena!" Lorena had a same dress on. She slid down on the railing and got the microphone. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Let the party began!" she spoke into the microphone.  
  
Music began and pokemon battles broke out, and everyone had a great time.  
  
"Lorena has some guts doing that!" said her father.  
  
"Leave her alone. It's her party." said the mother.  
  
"Lorena, I challenge you to a match!" said Peter, one of her friends and a gym leader.  
  
'Hm…if I match this kid, I might get stronger and then Mom and Dad would let me free. Heard he's tough. Ok.' said Lorena in her head. "Ok! Let's go!"  
  
"This will be a two-on-two match. Both players can switch pokemon! Begin!" said Lynn.  
  
"Ok! For my first pokemon…" Peter threw the ball, and Diglett came out.  
  
"Ha. Go my pokemon!" said Lorena. Angel came out.   
  
Lynn was shocked. "Oh that's were my Angel was!" said Lynn. She grabbed her pokeball and pokemon. Lorena sweatdropped.  
  
"New rule. You may only use your own pokemon! Begin." said Lynn.  
  
Lorena threw a ball and a Tentacruel came out.  
  
'Ha. Just like how I expected. A water pokemon!' Peter thought.  "Tenta, use your constrict!"  
  
"Diggy, use dig!"  
  
"Tenta, use hydro pump on the ground! Soak up the ground!"  
  
Tenta did as ordered, and then Diggy came up with mud all over itself.  
  
"Diggy use your earthquake!"  
  
"Jump into the air! Use your water gun the ground!"  
  
Tenta did, but it wasn't high, but just high enough to miss the attack.  
  
"Diggy! While it's still using water gun, use thunder bolt."  
  
"Tenta, cover Diggy with mud!"  
  
Diggy's thunderbolt hit Tenta but it could kick some mud in Diggy's face. Tenta fainted.  
  
"Go Bella!" A Bellsprout came out. "Go Bella, use wine whip to hold Diggy and use razor leaf."  
  
Bella did.  
  
'Wow, she's pretty good. Can't wait for her to get her 18th badge!' Lynn thought.  
  
Diggy fainted.  
  
"Ha! Beat that!" said Lorena.  
  
"Ha! No punk's beating me." Peter sent out a Venomoth. "Try to beat Mothy!"  
  
"Bella growth!" Bella used growth and her special attack and attack power when up.  
  
"Time to use my TM! Go! Use powdery dust!" Mothy flapped his wings very fast and a pink dust came out. It hit Bella, paralyzing her, while doing some damage.  
  
"Powdery dust will keep hurting Bella, until she faints. Damn it. If I had a fire pokemon that pokemon would be toast. "Bella, go use leech seed!" The attack hit Mothy.  
  
"Shit, use gust!"  
  
"Put Mothy in his place!" Bella grabbed Mothy, and brought it over to Bella, while Bella flung herself out of the way, hitting a tree. Mothy got in the gust and fainted, while Bella had little energy left.  
  
"Ugh. You can have it." said Peter, giving her a badge and TM.  
  
"Yay! Seems like a punk can beat you, dumb ass." She put Bella back in her ball.  
  
"Um…Lynn? I have to tell you something," said Sora nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..."  
  


  
**PR8800: There's Ch.12! Sorry people; had some difficulties. ^^;;  
  
SS: -_-;;;;;;  
  
pr8800: See ya in 13! HEY IT'S MY LUCKY NUMBER! YIPPEE! Same with 8,18,13,10 *goes on and says my favorite numbers***


End file.
